


Up above the world so high

by monaoe10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Drugged Sleep, Human Sacrifice, Other, Rebirth, Reborn - Freeform, Rituals, bloody death, chanting, literal splitting in half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaoe10/pseuds/monaoe10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creative writing prompt: Why didn't Bob come to school today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up above the world so high

A star lonely in its eternal shine cautiously ponders its position, its life, and its beginning. 

Bob was startled awake by the sound of scratching. At first, he thought it was a branch so he turned over and went back to sleep. A whispered " Young one wake" had Bob blinking sleep away. Confused, Bob slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Wobbling slightly, Bob rose sleepily from his bed. He tumbled into the window and noted the still dark sky. Opening the window, he discovered a rather large dragon with lilac scales and glittering claws. Its snout framed by high cheekbones projected warm air across Bob’s cheekbones. The Dragon seemed amused as its eyes shined with mirth and its sharp teeth gleamed in a wide smile. It had delicate looking horns protruding from it head and its lengthy pointed tail curled in upon itself. Reminding Bob of a cat lazily stretching, Bob ,now fully awake, stared mouth open at the creature. The creature’s willowy body flexed and shifted seeming incapable to stay still in mid-air. Unable to fully comprehend the situation, Bob fell back on his manners mustering a shaky " Good morning."

The dragon replied in kind with voice like bell chimes in the frosty air," Good morning, Young One. Your presence is required the Palace of Clouds."

 

Bob ,even more confused, stuttered out a "What?"

The dragon stepped closer blowing its sweet breath into Bob's face knocking him out. Then, the dragon lifted Bob's slackened body carefully between its sharp claws and dragged him out of the window into the predawn light.

Bob regained consciousness and found himself nude covered in a sticky golden paste and tied to a large silver table,nude, and covered in a sticky golden paste. Looking around he discovered a large circular blade embedded into the top of the table. It was rotating slowing inching towards the crown of Bob's head. Bob, beginning to panic, lifted his head to look around his prison. He was surrounded by dragons chanting, " Sacrifice, Sacrifice". 

Inside, Bob was now truly scared and began to scream shrilly, “ No, No, No, No”. 

Soon , he was soothed to a pliant state by a wizened dragon breathing into his face. Still panicking but unable to show it, Bob thoughts were running in circles trying to figure out how to escape ,but his inability move his limbs stopped all plans.Bob felt completely hepless bound and tied down like he was. Insanely, he kept thinking about who was gonna walk the dog with him gone and how his mom was gonna yell at his empty room. Building pressure at the top of his skill brought Bob fully back into the present. Slowly, the pressure changed into mind-numbing pain. Blood began pouring down his face as his head was slowly spit in half by the blade creeping steadily through his body. Bob lost consciousness from the agony of being torn in half and his last thought was, “ I don’t think I made my bed up before I left”.

The last words Bobs heard were, " I hope you are pleased,Star Dragon." 

Bob became aware of reality again in what felt like seconds later , without the feel of a corporeal body. He stared into the dark abyss searching for something ,anything. His gaze landed on Earth which seemed so far away. Cold and alone, Bob began to silently weep, too afraid and overwhelmed to do anything else. From Earth, he could hear a little girl singing,"Twinkle, twinkle, little star".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments welcome and if you like my writing style prompts tooo. :)


End file.
